Cheshire
by hatters-girl-belial
Summary: Just a look at the past before alice showed up in wonderland.


*disclaimer- I do not own hatter or alice or any named charcters…except for Cheshire…maybe not the name but the character herself yes. The rest goes to their respective creators.

Hatter walked the streets, finding himself rather lost inside. He just lost his family and his home. He happened to come across a young girl getting forced around by some suits and he watched her get her left arm loose and knock two out and took another swing at the remaining suit. He turned and ran as she turned and looked him in the eye.

"Who are you?" Hatter asked as his right hand man, mad march walked up.

"Cheshire." She smiled a toothy grin. Hatter couldn't help being taken with the young lady. The three were a permanent trio from then on out. They constantly were in and out of trouble and always giving dodo grey hairs. Thy were quite good and smuggling and every thing the resistance needed.

Things changed on one faithful day when it just was a bad chain of events. Hatter rolled over and looked at Cheshire, who was still giving him that smile. The two had been lovers for years. Since the second day they had known each other to be exact. But they had been so very careful to keep things from getting out of control but every one seen the looks they gave each other. But they still tried to hide for march's sake. He to had feelings for the young girl. No sooner then Cheshire snuggled up to hatter and said she loved him, the door swung open, with one very angry mad march in the door way.

Hatter jumped up quickly trying to stutter something to prove something other then what was obvious. He followed march into the kitchen.

"Really hatter? Out of all the girls in wonderland….You had to sleep with her?" March snarled through his teeth.

" I couldn't help how I feel…" hatter spoke quietly and calmly. He knew where it was going and he dreaded it. He braced himself for march to hit him, but the pain never came though there was a loud thud. He opened his eyes to see bright pink and purple hair in front of him, though it was very short, it was certainly messy.

"Don't you ever try to lay a hand on my hatter." Cheshire hissed. March collected himself from the floor, looking more like a wounded animal then a man.

"You two just wait. You will both get yours. Especially you Hatter. If I can't have her, no one will." He snapped before walking out. Hatter watched her turn around crying. Now there trio was a duo. And they continued helping the resistance and they found out their once dear friend began working for the queen and they knew there days were numbered.

On one of their runs, Hatter looked behind him and she was there. The next he heard scream keep running and he was over took by fear and he ran… When he looked back she was gone. He caught wind of when he beheading would be. Him and dodo watched from the crowd as she was led to the middle of the room. She held her head high and did not once flinch. They led her past Mad March and she spit right in his face and yelled the words traitor.

Everything after seemed to move slowly for hatter. He watched her kneel down and the queen asked if it was worth it and the young girl smiled her toothy grin and said every bit. And she added that she would do it all for him again if she could. Cheshire stole a glance at hatter and mouthed the words I love you. Then the queen screamed off with her head. He watched as the blade severed and the blood flew and his heart stopped.

He stormed out in an angry whirl. What pissed him off the most was when he caught Mad march out the side of his eyes. The sick bastard was smiling through it all.

" I told you if I could not have her, no one would." He heard March's voice from behind him. Hatter said not a word but instead punched him hard enough to snap his neck.

Hatter stormed off and felt his heart breaking as he walked upstairs. He could remember always promising Cheshire that he would protect her no matter what exactly happened. He took his seat and made him some tea. Not five minutes later, he heard ratty enter his office with what sounded like a girl.

" Who are you?" the girl asked.

"A friend…I hope." he smiled as he spun around. He would never let any one see the pain he felt in his chest, though the girl was lovely and obviously needed help. He swore to himself that he would protect… he listened till she said her name. Alice. He promised to protect Alice. And this time he would do it right. In memory of his beloved Cheshire. Falling in love with this Alice, was not in his plans though.


End file.
